Boys 'R' Us
by yanni11209
Summary: EW! The PC are stuck in sex ed. with the guys! As if being "parents" wasn't bad enough! how will they survive after THIS?*If you have not read my first fan fic P.S. I Loathe you, i suggest you do, this is the sequel.
1. Warning!

**I havn't started this one yet! but this is a warning to all who read my last fan fic this one will me te same, yet different. it WILL have cursing and it might include some sexual content. So this is a warning. if you havn't read my first fan fic, here's the link, **.net/s/4653911/1/PS_I_Loathe_You


	2. Back Cover

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique all right go to Lisi Harrison. I also do not own any designers, electronics, or toys mentioned in the following pages.**

SEX EDUCATION! YIKES MUCH?

Massie: Kissing is _soooooo_ 7th grade? SAYS WHO? When BOCD makes a new rule about health class, she's stuck with the boys in a sex ed. class **awkward!** But when a certain 9th grader challenges her to go farther, will she give into temptation?

Dylan: SOOO in love with Chris, but when all the PC members start muttering I love yous, she wonders if love is even in the starts for her.

Alicia: YESSS! Josh is out of the hospital and into a wheelchair. When he tells her she's smothering him, she doesn't know what's next. Will she be the only PC member who's single?

Kristen: Life with Dune? PERF! Until he has to go away again. How long will she have to deal with constantly losing him?

Claire: Happily in love! But when Massie starts her Boys 'R' Us clinic (formerly know as MUCK) Claire feels all topsy turvy and she never did well under pressure.

Heather: Brandon, Brandon, Brandon. Ever since Josh's accident he's been acting weird. After more than a year together, Heather's scared they're over. But everything is not what it seems.

**A/N: Let me know! I'm not so sure about the plot and i might change it before i start writing.**


	3. Health Class

BOCD

Health Class

Tuesday October 19

10:04 am

Massie Block leaned back in her chair, she was stuck in the front row. She rolled her eyes as the teacher droned on about what steroids would do to your body. She looked to her right and her left, she hated being stuck in the center of the room, unless of course everyone was admiring her. Her phone buzzed, discreetly, she peaked at it, then rolled her eyes and looked behind her. She was met with a big cheesy grin from Alicia. She looked back to the text message, and hit reply.

Alicia: ONLY ONE MORE DAY!!!

Massie: Chill Leesh!

ALicia: Sorry! I cnt help bt be excited!

It had been two weeks since the double accident in times square which graced the covers of magazines across the nation. Everyone wanted to know more about Claire Lyons from Dial L for Loser's friend who was hit by a runaway theif, and her friend who not five minutes later helped to save a woman and her baby from a burning vehicle. Tomorrow, Josh was finally being let out of Mercy Hospital, in a wheelchair. He had a broken toe, a hairline fracture in his toe, and a broken wrist. Most of his bruises and cuts had healed, and he was remembering more things about the accident. Apparently he had suffered from a moderate concussion. But alls well that ends well, and every member of the PC couldn't be any more happy, or envied. As for Olivia, Massie decided not to get her back and to just let her suffer and freak out over when she would be hit. In return, at a high school party, she freaked out and got soda spilled all over her shirt, then back up and knocked over a lamp, which she had to pay for. Derek had been telling her 'I love you' everyday and she was on cloud nine. Life was truly ah-mazing.

"Psst! Massie!" Alicia whispered behind her, then passed her a note from Claire.

'Hey Mass! So me and cam r goin out tomorrow... wanna duble?' it read

'Nt sure. Dereks got some tomahawk captin thing, and i start tumblin clases.' she scribbled back, and passed the folded not to alicia.

When she got it back it said: ':( sux. well good luck with tumblin r u goin 4cheerleadn team nxt yr?'

'idk yt. i hope so bt u need a roundoff bak handspring bak tuk. i jus gt ma roundoff.'

'oh! well good luck. i guz its js me n cam4 2morow.'

'o plz lik ur sad bout dat! u luv bein alone!'

'yah bt since we gt2 2nd im skrd 2b alone. wht if he wnts more?'

'no guy wants more 4rm a pc grl. bin wit us is enuf!'

'roflzzzz! nice won mass well im outtrz'

'pz out grl scout!' she was writing as she looked up and saw the teacher standing right in front of her.

"Would you like to share that with the whole class?" Her voice droned.

"Um, no thanks." She replied as she smoothed her chestnut hair, happy to be rid of that disgusting blonde hair. How Miley Cyrus did that everyday she had no idea! The teacher held out her hand, and Massie handed her the note.

"Ah! Ms. Lyons." She said, her eyebrows arched high in surprise, "Well I guess you can't make this date, I'll see you and Ms. Block in detention tomorrow after school. Now, I'm passing out a letter from the principal, please give it to your parents it has important information."

Two minutes later, the bell rang, and Massie, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen were on their way to English.

"Ugh! I like the old teacher better! Why'd she have to leave to pursue her dream of being a Hollywood actress?" Massie groaned, as they turned a corner.

"You mean Ms-" Claire started.

"I don't care what her name was, but I liked her better." Massie snapped, "This one sucks, I mean, what's her damage? Maybe if she wasn't such a beak, I'd actually pay attention!"

"On the bright side, Josh get out the hospital tomorrow." Alicia clapped her hands, and fingered her pink hat. Eventually, the teachers got used to seeing her in it, since she wore it everyday since Josh got in the hospital. Tomorrow she swore she was finally going to stop wearing it.

"Leesh, seriously, we get it. Josh is getting out, and we miss him to, but you've been counting down everyday since we saw him two weeks ago. Please, no more!" Dylan begged. Claire zoomed her hand to her mouth and snickered into it.

"Sorry." She replied looking to the floor.

"So Kristen," Claire started, looking around, "Kristen?"

"EH MA GAWD!" They heard from behind them, where Kristen was gripping a piece of paper,with her mouth wide open.

"Kristen are you okay? You don't look so good." Claire asked.

"Did you guys read this letter?" Kristen said, still shocked.

Dylan looked confused, "What letter?" she asked.

"The one we got in Health. No, that's for my parents to worry about I'm not going to actually read it!" Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you should! It says that because of the recession, they're cutting back on teachers, and the health classes will be combined WITH THE BOYS! Starting next week!" She said her eyes still wide with terror.

"Um, you say that like it's a bad thing!" Alicia giggled.

"Guys we take the test for steroids and other dangerous substances Friday." She said.

"So..."

"SO! The next 5 chapters are Sex Ed! We have to take it with the boys!" She screeched.

"Wh-ut?" THey all yelled.

"Your kidding right?" Dylan screeched, horrified.

"I wish!"

"Eh MA GAWD! Whut are we going to do? We're stuck with our boyfriends as we learn about sex?" Claire said. Immediately all eyes went to Massie for direction, and for what felt like the millionth time that year, Massie didn't know what to do. She was really starting to hate that feeling. More than usual.


	4. Welcome to Milford Prep

Milford Prep

Cafeteria

Tuesday October 19

12:46 pm

Heather smoothed out her blue plaid skirt and pulled on the knee highs she was forced to wear. She recalled her day so far, P.E. was a nightmare, and so was Biology before that. But now, she was in her comfort zone. She stood at the door of the cafeteria and scanned the muted blue room for her friends. Milford was nothing like BOCD, you see. Sure, there were cliques but here, the football players rule with their cheerleader girlfriends, and the cafeteria was the center of all gossip. It was basically the foundation of any high school-based tv show or movie. She went to the lunch line and was handed a card by Joseph Mitchels, a junior with ah-dorable grey eyes who just happened to be a first-string running back for the Mighty Bucks. She grinned and ground out,

"Hi Joey."

"Hey Heather, how you been?" He said, gently touching her hand.

"I'm good." She said, kindly pulling her hand back.

"So, tell me," he said, handing her an apple, "have you dumped that loser eighth grader yet?"

She scrunched her face up, she was increasingly hating it when people talked bad about the relationship she and Brandon shared. Last year all her friends were excited for her, but since she got to ninth grade it seemed as if every one expected her to drop him like last season's Dolce and Gabanna purse.

"Yes, we're still together." She said grabbing her tray as she walked over the the "cool ninth graders" table.

"Why?" He asked as if he was completely unable to comprehend.

"Because we love each other." She said taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Love? He almost killed you!" He said, taking the apple he handed her earlier, and biting it.

"He did not almost kill me! His friend was hit by a car!" She said, growing frustrated.

"Whatever you say. I'll see you later, angel." With that he walked away, and sat with the football players.

"Heather, Heather, Heather... why do you insist on torturing that delicious slice of man meat?" Her best friend said, as she put some of her Greek salad on her fork.

"What do you want from me? Last year you told me to go for Brandon! Now it seems as if your completely against us!"

"Heather! C'mon! It's JOSEPH MITCHELS! Maybe if it was Tony Parker," she gestured to the artsy goth carefully sketching in his notebook, "I would totally discourage you! But its not. He's a football player and two years older AND he's pining after you! If I were you I'd drop Brandon like a dead fly."

"Well, your not! I'm sick of hearing everyone put down my relationship! Don't make me choose, because I'm not sure you'd win." She said standing up, gathering her tray, and dumping it's contents in the nearest garbage. She'd go to the library for the rest of lunch, besides, she had a research paper due for English in two days.

Raquell Hartsent **(ahh! it's Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0!)** smoothed her jet black hair, and pretended as if her best friend's little spectacle didn't happen. Who did she think she was? If it wasn't for her, Heather wouldn't even KNOW Joseph. Raquell was the ONLY freshman to make the Buck's varsity cheerleading squad, and with that came instant popularity for her and anyone she remotely associated with.

"Quel **(pronounced 'Kel')**, are you okay?" Krystal Mayers, a sophomore varsity cheerleader asked her.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, Heather's just been a little upset since the accident." She said smiling, assuming her reply satisfied her teammate, she dumped the rest of her salad, and proceeded to the courtyard. As her boyfriend, Tony wrapped his arms around her slim waist, she pretended that her life was perfect, that she didn't feel as if her best friend would drop her for Brandon, and that she wasn't jealous of those raty BOCD eighth graders Heather'd rather go to New York with, than go to her sleepover. She pretended as if her life was as perfect as she made it look, even though it wasn't. It was far from.

**A/N: "Eh Ma Gawd! Is this a different story? Wtf is Milford Prep?" HEHE! This is kinda like a lil side story but it still has to do with PC and the Clique! I decided to make Heather and Brandon (i need ideas for a pet name, like Dylvert and Clam and Massington, etc.) a part of the main characters! Please go 2chapter 2 (labeled: back cover) and read Heather's thingy. congrats to ahhscreaming4noreason! you are now a MAIN character! as for Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0, welcome to the family! A little side note, not every fan i have will become a character, i made ahhscreaming4noreason a character because when she asked, i got inspired. As for Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0, i thought she was funny, and i asked if it was okay if i made her a character. I just wanted to clear that up. R&R!!!**

**P.S. Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0, i hope you like the name!  
**


	5. Tumbling Class I

Range Rover

Wednesday November 20

5:02 pm

"I can NAWT believe this! Issac, can you go any faster?" Massie whined from the backseat. She could NAWT believe this! Her first tumbling class and she was late all because of CUH-LAIRE!

"Want some Twizzlers?" Claire smiled, offering her the red vines that she got as a pity gift from Cam, for getting detention instead of a date.

"No, Cuh-laire, I don't want Twizzlers! I wanted to be on time for my tumbling class! If I'm late how does that make me look? Like a slacker! And I heard the Coach is some big time cheerleader. I am so SCREWED!!!"

"Well, sounds to me like your SOL."

"SOL?"

"Shit outta luck." Claire replied, grinning. Did she think this was funny?

"Do you think this is FUNNY?" Massie bit out, growing frustrated.

"Just a little. Mass, your stressing for no reason! Its only five minutes! My mom says, if your late hurrying won't make you any less late."

"Well, I don't care wh-ut your mom says! And that make NO sense!" She huffed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to change your spirits." Claire replied, in a small voice.

As they pulled into Elite Cheer-Stars' parking lot, Massie felt increasingly bad for what she said to Claire.

"Issac, can you do me a favor?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "Take Claire to the mall so she can buy something special for our double date on Friday...Peesh?"

She closed the door on Claire gaping face, telling herself she wasn't turning soft Claire was just her friend. She heard a shout "Your the BEST Massie." She grinned as she turned to see her best friend blowing her air-kisses out the open window. With a deep yoga inhale and exhale, she stepped into her cheer-idise.

Elite Cheer-Stars

Spring Floors

Wednesday November 20

5:08 pm

Massie tapped her foot impatiently as the girl next to her with split ends popped her gum loudly... AGAIN! She knew she was five minutes late, but the coach wasn't even there yet, and she had homework she had to get do!

"Sorry some one locked my gate! Looks like I'm the one whose late!" Someone cheer-shouted from behind. Massie turned and was met by a bouncing girl with jet black hair, freckles, and full pink lips wearing a blue tank top and white Soffe shorts ran to the front of the room."Hey, hey whaddya say?" She cheered again. "Do you forgive me?" She spoke, giggling, and warranting a round of giggles from the rest of the group. "I hope you're all stretched out! But in case your not, I'm gonna put on some music, and we're all going to individually warm up!"

"Just Dance" by Lady Gaga flooded the room. Massie got into her left split, as the girl next to her who was (still!) popping her gum whispered to her, "It's funny that song in called 'Just Dance' but we're cheerleaders!" She said as she busted out in laughter. Was that supposed to be a joke? Massie politely chuckled as her LBR alarm started going off in her head.

"So, how old are you?" The girl asked awkwardly.

"13"

"Cool, My birthday's next month! So, your in eighth grade right? What school do you go to?" Geez this girl was enthusiastic! No wonder why she was a cheerleader.

"BOCD, Briarwood Octavian Country Day."

"OMG! You go to BOCD!" The girl giggle-cheered, very loudly.

"You go to BOCD?" The coach asked.

"Yeah." Massie replied immediately replied, silently cursing herself for not coming up with something more cool.

"Cool" She replied, then went back to streching.

_Great, _Massie thought_, I made an ah-mazing first impression._

Raquell looked at her little students and went back to stretching. The girl with the brown hair went BOCD. She had a purple streak just like Heather. Raquell's brain worked as she thought over this information. What were the chances this was one of the eighth graders that Heather was hanging around?

"ALL RIGHT! Everyone up! I want to see what you all got. Who here can do a standing?" Few girls raised their hands. "A roundoff back handspring?" A few more, but the brunette still didn't raise her hand. "A roundoff?" FINALLY! "Ok, so..." She pretended to gaze through the sea of hands, "You, brunette from BOCD, let me see what you got." It wasn't bad, she was definitely ready to do a back handspring. "Nice job, what's your name?"

"Massie. Massie Block."

"Well, good job Massie Block." She would remember that name, and then ask Heather if she knew her. If she did... well coaching cheerleaders was looking a lot more fun. A slow devious smile spread across her face.

**A/N: Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while, i got caught up in school. Sorry for the sucky update. I'll try to update again aysap. BTW, check out my other story which i just started on a web site called worthy of publishing, google it, if your intresting in reading my other story once your on the site search "yanni" or "leave the light on" huggs and kisssssses.**


	6. Shopping Trip

Westchester Grand Mall

Wednesday November 20

5:30 pm

**Layne**: I am around the corner!

Claire bit her thumbnail as she stood by the Subway's in the food court. Massie told her to buy something for Friday, for their double date, but what? Excitement bubbled through her as she remembered her and Cam's conversation from yesterday on the phone.

_"Hey Claire!" He sounded so cheerful.  
_

_"Cam, I got bad news. Mass and I got in trouble in health and we got detention tomorrow so I can't make our date." Claire said, defeated._

_"That's great!"_

_"It's what?" Is this kid insane? Claire just said she couldn't make their date! What was he saying?_

_"Oh sorry, it's just Derek needs help with something for tomorrow a Tomahawk thing. So, I was gonna have to cancel. BUT, before you get all sad, Derek and I wanna take you and Massie out on Friday for a special double date."_

_Yes! Oh, that was sooo sweet! "Yes! Ehmagawd, where are we going?"_

_"Well, I can't tell you that, it's a surprise." He sounded proud of himself. Claire bit her bottom lip._

_"Aw! Can i get a hint?" She said, trying to seem as flirty as possible._

_"Car."_

_"Car?" What kind of hint is that? Ugh, wait until Massie finds out._

"I see you don't pick up your phone!" A voice said from behind her pulling her from her flashback. Claire turned around to find Layne looking at her, with her hands on her hips. She was wearing hot pink skinny jeans with a baggy black t-shirt with giant orange pumpkin on it.

"Layne, Halloween was last month." Claire said, grabbing her into a hug.

"Says who? The politicians who take a sacred religious day and turn it into mass marketing just because of a failing economy?"

"Uh.. what was the question again?" Claire said, joking.

"Har har, okay so what did I have Chris drive me to the mall for?"

"Cam and Derek are taking me and Massie on a date Friday, but they aren't telling us where or what we're doing."

"And..."

"And... I have no clue what to wear! 'Car!' that's what Cam said when I asked him for a hint."

"Car?" Layne said, confusion etched into her forehead. She gasped. "Go-Cart Racing?"

"Not likely."

"Oh yeah, but the idea of Massie go-cart racing is just hilarious."

"Layne this is serious!"

"Cuh-laire? Laynee?" They both turned around to find Alicia looking at them.

"Leesh what are you doing here?" Claire said, suddenly nervous.

"Oh, I was looking for something for Josh. He's back in school, but he looked so nervous today. I want to make him more comfortable, so I bought him a neck pillow! I even had the New York Mets' logo etched in!"

"Um, Alicia, his favorite team's the Yankees. The symbols are just reversed." Layne said, pointing to the hat on Alicia's head.

"Thanks Layne, but I didn't ask for your opinion." She said, secretly cursing herself for not following the salesman's advice. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear to Massie and I's double date on Friday, but I'm stuck."

"They still won't tell you where your going?" Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"It's only been a day." Layne interjected, receiving a dirty look from Alicia.

"I know the perfect store for you! They've got the cutest clothes!" Alicia, the queen of shopping, clapped her hands.

"My mom only gave me fifty dollars, and I really don't wanna use Massie's credit card."

"Just go to 579." Layne said, "They have shirts for like 14 dollars."

"Let's go!" Claire said, her eyes wide.

"I don't even step into stores like that." Alicia said, looking disgusted.

"That's okay, you don't have to go." Layne said, smiling deviously.

"AH! I think nawt, between the two of you, you'll need all the fashion advice you can use." Alicia said, looping her arm through Claire's.

An hour later, Claire was back in the comfort of her humble abode. She booted up her new-used Macbook Pro. She immediately got an IM from Cam, and accepted his webcam invite. She smiled as Cam and Dune's faces were brought into focus. She waved, held up one finger, then stood to put her shopping bags away.

camlovesclaire101: CLAIRE!!!

clairebear: hi cam. hi dune.

Dune waved into the camera, Cam said something to him, then he left and settled himself onto the couch.

clairebear: where'd Dune go?

camlovesclaire101: he went to watch tv, he's sleeping over tonight, somethings up at his house but he won't tell me.

clairebear: :( want me to call Kristen and find out?

camlovesclaire101: Kristen doesn't even know he's sleeping over. he said he has something to tell her so you can't let her know that he's here for the night.

clairebear: :( okay i wont say anything. how are you? Mr. Car?

camlovesclaire101: rofll im good you excited for friday?

clairebear: YES! i went shopping today and got the cutest outfit.

camlovesclaire101: you wanna give me a sneakpeak?

clairebear: NO! your the meanie who won't tell me where we're going!

camlovesclaire101: because derek won't let me! but trust me you'll love it.

clairebear: :'(

camlovesclaire101: :*

clairebear: :DDD

camlovesclaire101: :* :* :* :*

clairebear: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

camlovesclaire101: haha i love you claire.

clairebear: i love you too.

"Claire! Dinner!" Her mom shouted from downstairs.

clairebear: i gotta go. food time.

camlovesclaire101: okey. later.

Claire blew a kiss into the camera and left her laptop on. When she got back she'd finish her convo with Cam. As she walked into the living room, she was faced with her brother, Todd.

"Here, from Cam." He said. She opened the bag, and pulled out candy cherries. She smiled and was even more anxious for Friday.


	7. Heather's Best Friend and Health Convos

Milford Prep

Thursday November 21

1:34 pm

Heather was knocked out. Cold. She felt a claw tap on her shoulder and shut her eyes harder. Maybe it was just a dream, she'd wake up and be in Brandon's arms. She opened her eyes and threw up in her mind. Mrs. Sanchez was the meanest teacher they had a Milford Prep and Heather was lucky enough to have her for AP World History.

"I'm happy you have found some time to rest Heather, especially after the results of your last test." The creature said, "However, I hope next time you can get it outside of my classroom walls. I will see you after school for tutoring." Tutoring was her word for detention. There was a rumor that ever since her first husband died, she turned into a horrible crab. No one knows how she's been remarried twice ever since.

"Tough break." Someone whispered from behind her. Heather turned around to glare daggers at her friend.

"Thanks for the warning, Rocky."

"Well I would have done something, but I don't know if we're friends or not anymore. Especially with you spending more time with those OCD _children_." She was mad.

"Come on, Rocky! Remember last year, when you went out with Adam? And you started hanging out with his friends instead of me?" She was guilt tripping her. "You said it was just so you could get closer to him. Well, Brandon knows all my friends, but I don't know his. Okay so they're a year younger, but that's okay. They're all right if you get to know them."

"Is one named Massie, has a purple streak in her hair, just like you?" Raquell asked, determination shining in her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Heather's eyes went wide.

"Chill, its not like I'm stalking you or anything! She's in my tumbling class, she said she was in BOCD and sounded like the girl you described. She's what ever, not even that pretty." She tossed her black hair over her shoulder, and pulled out her compact to reapply her lip gloss. She glanced up to see Heather watching her, questioning her. "OMG, seriously Heather."

"Okay. Just, be nice to her. They've been through a lot the past month and a half." Heather said, remembering when Josh got hit by that car.

"Cum onnn Heather, I'm mean not evil." Raquell said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. Heather turned back around, and missed when that smile turned into an evil smirk. _This is going to be easier than I thought,_ Raquell thought to herself as she fixed her eyeliner.

* * *

BOCD

Heath Class

Friday November 22

9:30 am

Dylan pulled her red hair through her fingertips. She felt a vibration at her hip, she opened her G1 to see.

Chris: hey babe

Dylan: hi :)

Chris: how's health?

Dylan: ehh... its allright... were taking a test, but i finished.

Chris: was it easy?

Dylan: not really...

She looked to her right and saw Kristen tapping her pencil, her delicate features screwed in confusion. She was mouthing the words to a question. Dylan tried not to laugh out loud.

Dylan: everyones finishd except kristen.

Chris: lolll :) i miss you

Dylan felt her cheeks warm.

Dylan: what do you mean? we see each other all the time!

Chris: yeah, but we never have alone time.

Dylan: I get your point

Chris: You wanna go out tomorrow?

Dylan: cant... massie's sleepover

Chris: massie has a date, so does claire.

Dylan: yeah but heather, kristen, alicia, and i are goin to massie's and chilling there until they get back.

Chris: Heather?

Dylan: yeah we invited her since brandon's part of your crew now.

Chris: ooh...

Dylan: y whats up?

Chris: nothing its just brandon hes... thinking

Dylan: about what:

Chris: its not my place to say

Dylan: okay.

Chris: so... tomorrow?

Dylan: sure y not?

Chris: good. ill see you then pretty lady.

Dylan: xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxxxxxxxxx

Chris: i plan to :*

Dylan: hehehe ily

Chris: ily2

Dylan closed her phone and her eyes. Something dawned on her and she jumped with a start. They always said ily and ily2. They've never said I love you. Would they ever? Only Massie, Heather, and Claire said it to their boyfriends. Dylan guessed she could wait, after all it'd only been a month.

**A/N: hey yalllsss. I've been thinking. I might start a new book on worthy of publishing . com and i think it will be based on milford prep. I'm still thinking though. Sorry if i might be busy for a while, i gotta drama show coming up as well as a dance show, and a chorus show. also im trying to get a guitar so i can start learning! and i'm working on my song writing. let me know what you think.**


	8. Uninspired Author, Sucky Story?

** okay so i needed to do this because it kinda feels like im forcing this story. i feel the previous one was better, because i was constantly inspired and always wanted to do more. but mostly i got inspired by the comments you guys left me. thats how "heather" became a character, and were i got the idea for the crash from. i was so inspired when i wrote the first 2 chapters from there i feel dissappointed in what i've writter. i know many of you want things to happen to certain characters (i feel the same way when i read a story) so nows your chance. i wanna have a lil contest i need ideas for jolicia, dylvert, and dustin (i couldnt think of another name for kristen and dune!). if you want you can also do clam, massington, and breather but you will have less of a chance of winning. so send them now and send them fast. any one who gives me a good idea that sparks my interest, i will make into a MINOR character (i.e. not like heather.) i just wanna make this clear: THERE IS NOT JUST ONE WINNER, ITS AS MANY AS I CHOOSE. so please make them good i just really need inspiration. thanks guys for putting up with me and my sucky writing. one last thing, be sure to leave your name in the comment so i can make you a character! **

**thanks for supporting me! ily all! ---yanni11209 :* (--- thats a kissy emoticon!)**


	9. Friday Afternoon

**A/N: If you see your name in here, then that means i like your idea! however... i will be tweaking it to incorporate my own ideas (and if i left it as is everyone will know the end and what fun is that?) so here goes.... i dont think ive added anyone's name yet but i will next chapter, so be on the look out!  
**

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday November 22

4:34 pm

Heather knock on the door and stepped back to gape at the overly intimidating mansion. Who lived in a place like this? The door opened and she was face to face with five girls with green faces. She screamed. A green face with red hair took a notepad and wrote "it's us tpc... CHILL!" Then Heather laughed, doubled over in laughter, and received five questioning looks. When she wiped the joyful tears from her face she finally asked, "So can I come in?" The green face with brown hair holding the door rolled her eyes, and nodded. Feeling slightly bad, she picked up her sleepover things, and walked into the spacious house. Eyes wide with amazement, she was lead to a very purple room. Then the five green faces disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. A minute later they reappeared, no longer purple faced. Heather stood.

"Sorry for laughing, I just couldn't help it. I'm so used to seeing you guys glamorous and not..." She lost her words.

"Green-faced?" Claire asked, smiling. "Its cool, I did the same thing the first time we did it. Massie told me that I ruined my face for laughing with the mask on." She shrugged and ran over to her bag, pulling out a smaller brown bag filled with... candy cherries. She ripped one in half, tossed it in the air and tried to catch it with her mouth, failing miserably. Everyone started laughing. Everyone except Dylan. She was watching Heather intently, to the point where Heather's cheeks started to warm. When her giggles subsided, Heather turned to Dylan and asked, "Do I have something on my face?" Dylan got red and turned away without answering. Heather's stomach warmed, in a not-so-good way. What was that? Over the past month she had gotten close to the pretty committee, even considering the really good friends. She couldn't help but feel self conscious.

"Okay so here's what i have for tonight!" Massie ran in delight toward her mannequin. Heather pulled her eyes from Dylan, grateful for the change in conversation. On the mannequin was a stylish black knitted beanie, a white C&C Tank Top, accompanied by a black Chanel trench coat, dark wash Ralph Lauren jeans, and Black uggs. "I'm going for simple and chic, as you can tell from the classic black and white."

"9.5" Alicia said, followed by a 9.6 from Kristen and Dylan, and a 9.5 from Claire. Everyone turned to Heather. "What?" She said.

"Rate my outfit on a scale of zero to ten, zero being 'ehmagawd when did you stop being alpha and start being LBR' and ten being 'did Massie leave and Angelina just walk into the room?'"

"Um, ten?" Heather replied.

"Heather, be honest!" Massie giggled.

"Okay... 9.8?" She said, unsure of herself.

"Ok, I accept that one."

Claire went next, showing off her black and red headband, a sexy red V-neck showing off her new B cups, a black cropped jacket, jeans and her classic black and red keds.

"9.0" Massie said. The outfit received 9.3s and 9.4s from the other pretty committee members, except a 9.5 from Heather.

"9.5?" Claire asked.

"Its cute and comfortable." Heather replied simply, then changed the subject. "So, what are we doing while you guys are on your big date?"

Dylan shifted uncomfortably, "That reminds me, Chris asked me out for tonight."

Alicia jumped up and down screaming. "Ehmagawd, you HAVE to go! Its your first alone date!"

Dylan's eyes brightened, "Seriously you guys are okay with this?"

"Of course" Kristen said, sitting on Massie's purple bed, "why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know I figured you guys would be upset or something."

"We're not upset!" Alicia exclaimed, "We're happy for you."

"OMG!!!" Heather shouted. "I just got an ah-mazing idea!"

"What?" Claire said, looking worried.

"Chill, Claire. It's just since three of you are going on dates tonight, why don't Alicia, Kristen, and I call our boyfriends and we make it a date night."

"Oh, but I really wanted to spend time alone with Chris" Dylan whined.

"No, not that kind of date night." Heather giggled and rolled her eyes, "I mean, we should all go on separate dates and meet back here to talk about it!"

"I love it!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Well," Massie said looking around, "what are you waiting for? Call them!"

Instantly the three got on the phone, Kristen and Alicia were a go. Everyone looked at Heather, as they intently listened in on her conversation.

"But babe all the girls are going on dates." Pause. "What has been with you lately?" Pause. "I know, I -" Pause. "Yeah, I can go to your house." Pause. "No babe, I told you I was sleeping over Massie's." Pause. "How can you say that? You're sleeping over Cam's." Pause. "No, they're going out with their girlfriends." Pause. "Whatever babe, be like that." She hung up and turned to face the other girls, her eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill over.

"He said, he wasn't in the mood for a date tonight." Her voice cracked, awkward silence ensued. "See You Again" blasted from someone's cell phone. Heather looked at her's and rolled her eyes. "Hello?" She asked annoyed. "Yes." Pause. "Okay." Pause. "I'll see you later then." She hung up again, then muttered. "He said he's going to pick me up in a half hour." She looked at the floor.

"Well that's good right? You guys are going out." Claire asked, a forced positive tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Heather said, forcing a smile to her lips. One that she felt shouldn't have been there at all. She hated the feeling she had now. The feeling of rejection mixed with the feeling of something about to be over. It was the last one that worried her the most.

**A/N: ITS DATE NIGHT!!!! WHOOOOOOO! EXCITEMENT. I GOT HIT BY THE INSPIRATION BUGGGGGGGG! heheheehehehehe i will try to write more but i gotta study for finals _ and the latin SAT _ (yes! it does exist!) forgive me! and dont forget, on monday they start sex ed! btw, this story might be long i have too many ideas to just make it 30 chapters so expect 40!!! or more!!!**

** ----yanni11209**

**p.s. if any of you play sorority life on myspace add me! here's my email address 4myspace: mocaangel123 aol .com (with out the spaces!)  
**

**p.p.s. DO NOT email me directly, i never check that one so you correspondence will not be replied. If you would like to email me please do it through this website!**

**p.p.p.s. I have decided to add another incentive for good ideas, if you are my favoite out of all the entries, then you will become a reaccuring character as someone's girlfriend, but i will not tell you who. (you will probably be disappointed) i still need ideas for everyone except dylvert.  
**


	10. Date Night and Breather's Breakdown

Westchester Mall

Movie Complex

Friday November 22

7:48 pm

Claire snuggled closer into Cam's embrace as they walked through the movie complex. She was happy just to be with Cam. She looked back and saw Massie looking angry and uncomfortable. On the ride over to the mall, Massie went on and on about what their surprise could be. She'd been quiet ever since they found out they were watching a movie. Cam gave Massie and Claire money while he and Derek went to talk to the manager.

"Can you buh-lieve this? They tell us they have a surprise for us and they take us to the movies? I can nawt buh-lieve we've been waiting all week for THIS!" She put her head on the counter and groaned.

"Mass, come on. We're here with people we love, can't you just make the best of it." Claire tried.

Massie's head snapped up, "The best of it? We have to have the best night out of everyone and you want me to make the best of it?" She rolled her eyes and put her head back on the counter.

"Mass, are you okay?" Derek said from behind them, "if you don't feel good we can take you home." A depressed smile played across his face. Massie knew she couldn't fake an illness just to go home. Derek had really been looking forward to this night; she saw it in his sad eyes. Claire was right, even though Massie'd never tell her; she would make the best of tonight. She forced a smile onto her lips.

"I'm fine, Derek." She reached for his hand and held it, reveling at the happy look that came on his face. "Cover your eyes" he whispered to her, and then nodded for Claire to do the same. They were lead by the manager into one of the theaters. Massie and Claire felt their hands gently pulled from their eyes and gasped at the sight laid out before them.

The rows were lined with candles and filled with rose petals. On the screen were pictures of Massie and Derek and Claire and Cam. Then it flashed to a picture of Massie and Claire on the beach in California. After that, flashed a picture of the four of them at the Dial L for Loser party everyone threw to welcome them back. Claire threw her arms around Cam and hugged him. Derek looked at Massie and saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked woefully.

She looked at him, and her lip quivered.

"I love you." She whispered. Who was this guy in front of her? He was so different from the immature boy obsessed with soccer and shaking his butt she knew him as when she first met him. He was kind, caring, and he loved her. He was the only one who she could be herself with, not the alpha image she projected. And he loved her! That was the best part. He gently kissed her, and wiped the tear that threatened to fall.

"Why are we in a movie theater?" Claire asked. "I mean this coulda been anywhere, but why here?"

"This is only the first part." Cam replied, "I know you love a certain book, turned movie which is coming out this weekend."

"AHHH!" Claire screamed, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, Derek's dad rented this theater for us so we can see Twilight." He said, beaming.

"But, Cam you hate that book." Claire argued.

"But you love it."

"Come on," Derek whispered to Massie, reaching for her hand. They sat in the back and Cam and Claire sat in the middle.

"Why are we so far away from each other?" Massie asked.

"Cam and I talked and we figured it would be better if we sit separately, the theater huge and we wanted some private time with our girls." He kissed her cheek and she blushed. She snuggled up against him, and his hand lay on her stomach. She felt something vibrate, and took out her cell phone.

Claire: Is this awesome or what?

Massie: Don't ruin the moment!

Tonight was going to be ah-mazing. She could tell.

Heather's Room

Friday November 22

6:32 pm

"See You Again" blasted from her cell phone for the third time and she rolled her eyes for the third time. How much longer was she supposed to do this? She looked down as her phone chimed with a new voice mail. She stared at it for what felt like an eternity then decided to listen to it.

She heard Brandon. "Babe, come on. I'm sorry! How many times do I have to call you and tell you I'm sorry? You know I love you. I just made a stupid mistake!" She rolled her eyes again. "It came out wrong! You know I wanna be with you! Look, can we please just talk... please? call me when you get this."

After thinking, she texted him,

Heather: I'm nt gonna tlk bout this on the phone. I need2c u.

Brandon: Want me 2com ovr?

Heather: plz?

Brandon: I'm on my way.

Heather let her head hit the pillow as a million and one thoughts swam through her head. Why? Why did this have to happen to them? Why NOW? She was only sure of two things: something was changing in Brandon and somehow she was going to end up more hurt than ever before.

_The last time I freaked out! I just kept lookin down._

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin bout_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe -_

"Hello" Heather said groggily.

"Babe? Did you fall asleep?" Brandon said.

"I guess... where are you?" She said coming to her senses.

"Outside, are your parents home?"

"No, use the key under the mat." She said, then closed her phone and laid back down. Soon, she heard footsteps coming to her room.

She looked up, "Hey Brandon." She said, laying back down.

"Hey babe" He came to her kissing her, lightly on the forehead, then sat next to her on the bed.

"Brandon, don't" She sat up.

"Don't what Heather?"

"Don't call me babe, not right now. We really need to talk."

"Babe look, don't make a big deal-"

"Make a big deal? You told me you wanted a break!"

"Not from you, just from us!"

Heather could feel the anger boiling inside of her. How could he say this to her? He was her best friend, she loved him more than her life! She could feel the tears rising inside of her.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice, "Why now?"

He sighed, "Babe, I honestly don't know. It's just that lately, I haven't been happy. It's not you. I love you, you know I do. It's just right now, I need some thinking to do... can you understand that?"

That was it her breaking point, she felt the tears and didn't care to stop them anymore. "Can I understand that?" She blubbered through the tears that raged down her face. "Are you kidding me? You know what take your effing break! Enjoy it! I hope your happy!"

He came to her and grabbed her arms, she fought against him, fighting and pushing. NO! He can't be kind to her, not now. Eventually she gave up, and let him hold her. She let his arms envelop her. He was comforting her, after he ripped her heart out but she was numb. She opened her eyes and tried to look into his eyes, but she instead found a stranger. Then the stranger's lips were on her cheek, kissing away her tears. Then, the stranger found her lips, and he wasn't a stranger anymore. He was Brandon. He was home. She deepened the kiss and he pulled her onto her bed. This was it... were they really going to do this? His hand found her shirt and he pulled it over her head. _Wait!_ Something screamed from inside her. She felt him taking off his shirt. She pushed, she was fighting. She couldn't let him do this, she had to have a clear head. She pushed him away.

"Brandon, wait."

"Oh my god! What now, Heather?"

That was it, he was a stranger again.

"Brandon, I'm not ready, not yet. And besides your going to need your break, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Your not ready? You gave it to Joey, but your not ready for me?"

She gasped. "How could you? I told you about Joey, it was different, I was young and stupid but I know better now."

"Your two years older!"

"And two years wiser... just get out!" She found his discarded shirt on the floor and threw it at him. "Get out!" She screamed.

"Damn Heather, when did you turn into such a bitch?" He said.

She glared at him. _What?_ "The same time you turned into a cold-hearted asshole! Just get out, leave me alone, and DON'T fucking call me!" She screamed.

"Fine!" He said, then stalked out. Moments later, she heard the door slam. What had happened? Did they just break up? Or are they just on a break?

She picked up her phone and called the only person she could think of. "Quell? I need you" Then, she fell into a fit of sobs. And only one thing rang clear in her head... _Why?_

**A/N: Sorry! I thought I published this but it turns out that I didn't! I just added the Breather part. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
